Attack On Titan 2: Return Of A Hero
by Simply Smartner
Summary: Axel Kodiak (my OC from the Attack On Titan 2 game) has turned himself into a titan to stay alive after leaving one last message to the Scout Regiment. Follow my take on Nameless Hero in a continued version my way. Eren x Mikasa, Sasha x OC. All Attack On Titan characters belong to the original owner, my OC (Axel Kodiak) belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery

 **All Attack on Titan Characters belong to the Original Owner, OC Axel Kodiak belongs to me. Enjoy the first chapter!**

It's now night time at the Scout Regiment Headquarters, and everyone is currently in the Mess Hall. As everyone was sitting, the atmosphere was currently in a solemn mood, as everyone was thinking back to after Annie was returned. They lost an important asset to the Scout Regiment, and most of all, a dear friend to all of them. They still remembered back to when they scout the last sighting according to Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Jean, and Sasha. But what they found when they returned to the same spot is something they did not expect.

 _(4 Hours Ago)_

 _They all were on horseback, scouting the area for any hints on the whereabouts of Axel, and for the past 45 minutes they were beginning to lose hope, beginning to assume that he got eaten by the giant beasts they all call Titans. But all of a sudden, the Commander (Erwin), Squad Leaders (Hange, Levi, and Moblit (?)) and the 104th Cadets-now-Scouts (Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Christa) heard in the distance a scout on horseback calling out to Erwin. When the scout finally arrived, they said they found something near a tree with decaying titans around the area. As soon as those words left the Scouts mouth, Sasha started speeding down the plains towards the direction the scout came from, with everyone shouting for her to wait up._

 _"H-Hey, Sasha! Wait for us!" Connie was the first to react._

 _"Sasha, don't speed off ahead of us! There could still be titans around!" Followed by Jean._

 _"Leave some titans for us if you encounter any, Sasha! And don't run off ahead, get back here!" Following Jean is Eren._

 _"Eren! Don't speed off ahead! You have to be careful!" Then Mikasa chasing after Eren._

 _"Eren! Mikasa! Wait up!" Armin close behind._

 _And the rest of the Scouts tailing After the 6 that sped off ahead of everyone._

 _When everyone arrived at the scene, everyone was surprised to see how many Titan bodies were lying around._

 _"Looks like Axel still seems to surprise us more and more." Erwin spoke as he surveyed the surrounding areas._

 _Sasha was speeding off towards the only tree in the area, in which everyone followed close behind._

 _When they all got there, they were shocked by what they saw._

 _A dent blade, looks about to snap in half, shoved into the ground, with a cape hung on top of the sword. It looks like whoever did this was making some sort of memorial, but the one thing that made them all surprised was the words carved into the trees behind the 'Memorial.'_

 _"I just killed the last Titan, and all I have left is one sword that is about to shatter. To whoever is reading this, this may be the last message I'll ever be writing. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Levi, Hange, Erwin, thank you all for all you've done for me. If you guys are reading this, remember, even if I might be dead by now, I will always be there with you all. Eren, I have some news that I kept hidden from you,"_

 _This is where everyone turned to Eren, who seemed to have a confused expression plastered on his_ _face, then turned back to the message carved in the tree._

 _"Your Father, you might not believe me at first, or you might think I'm crazy, but listen Eren. Your father was originally from outside the Walls."_

 _"WHAT?!" Eren's shout made some of the members jump in surprise._

 _"and I have something stored in my quarters back at the headquarters. My parents used to know your farther very well, and they gave me something before shoving me out of the way of a piece of the wall that the Armored Titan smashed in. They said "you'll know what to do when the time comes, keep one of these on you at all times, you never know when you'll have to use it." and when I peeked into the box, I understood what they meant."_

 _"What could it have been?" Eren started mumbling. Everyone was thinking as hard as he was, trying to figure out what was in the box._

 _"In the box was 2 syringes" Eren's eyes began to widen. "And they were filled with a blackish liquid substance. I will be injecting this in me after I finish this message. you'll probably come across a Titan someday, looking out of place from the rest."_

 _Everyone was beginning to realize what the substance in the syringe was._

 _"If you ever see this Titan, capture it. Don't kill it, or else you'll be losing a close friend and ally completely." Here some members gasped._

 _"No way..." Jean started with his eyes widened._

 _"H-He can't be... a T-Titan..." Connie said while stuttering._

 _"Axel... what have you done..." Sasha had tears forming in the corners of her eyes, on the edge to ball out all her tears and cries._

 _Hange started reading the message again._

 _"That Titan will be me, your close friend and ally, Axel Kodiak. I will be wandering around somewhere, but you will know which is me, I'm sure of it. Find me, find my mindless Titan form, I might be mindless, but I'm sure I'll recognize you all. There will be a way to restore me, back to a human. But the answer to turning me back, is outside these walls, out beyond in the lands of titans, but I know you all can do it, I'm sure of it. I'll see you all when you find me._

 _-Axel Kodiak, Scout Regiment Soldier."_

 _Silence. Absolute silence for 5 Minutes, then broken by Sasha balling her eyes out, with Christa and Hange trying to soothe her. Everyone else was shocked, their friend had to inject himself to save himself from being eaten, with the price of being a wandering, somewhat-mindless Titan._

 _"We need to return to the walls, plan our next move. SCOUTS, RETREAT TO THE WALLS!" Erwin ordered everyone, as everyone saluted._

 _(Flashback End)_

It's been 4 hours since then, and they all were silent, still sulking at the fact that their friend and ally is now a somewhat-mindless Titan, and the only hope of returning him back to human is outside the walls.

"Don't let his sacrifice to keep himself alive be in vane, we must plan ahead, and first and the most important task at the moment, is finding his Titan form. We will find him, subdue him, find the cure outside the walls, destroy all the titans, and end this war of humans vs. titans. Now, DEVOTE YOUR HEART, DEVOTE YOUR HEART FOR THE SOLDIER WE SHALL BRING HOME, DEVOTE YOUR HEART TO ALL OF MANKIND!" Erwin gave a speech that pumped everyone in the room up.

And the result was expected, everyone saluted their hearts to mankind.

"First and foremost, is the search for Axel Kodiaks Titan." Erwin began, and the meeting carried on from there.

Later on, everyone was heading back to their dorms, when everyone remembered part of Axel's message.

 _"And there is a box in my quarters at the Scout Regiment headquarters."_

Everyone started to head for Axel's Room, everyone getting a sense of nostalgia from being in his room, and Sasha looked underneath his bed. Spot on from the message, there was a box, and she pulled it out, and gave it to Erwin.

"So in this box is the second syringe with the Titan substance. I wonder why there were 2 instead of 1?" Erwin wondered.

"Who knows? Maybe it's for Incase he lost the first one?" Hange spoke her thoughts.

"Levi. I am entrusting this to you, keep this safe until we find out what we do with it." Erwin ordered

"Tch, yes Erwin." Levi replied.

"Everyone, return to your quarters, get some rest. We will be scouting for Kodiak's Titan, so you all will need the rest." Hange told the 104th.

And everyone then returned to their quarters, thinking about how things will go on from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2: Abnormal Spotted part 1

Chapter 2: Abnormal Spotted part 1.

 **All Attack on Titan Characters belong to the Original Owner, OC Axel Kodiak belongs to me. Enjoy chapter 2!**

It's been a week since the Scouts started searching for Axel's titan form, and they were beginning to run out of ideas to look. The Scouts were currently set up a base to rest. They just killed all the surrounding titans, and no more have appeared, so they decided to rest up before heading Back out. As the Scouts were packing everything up, they all looked up when they heard a Flare. The Scouts sent out a group of veteran Scouts on horseback to survey the surrounding area for any titans nearby, just in case they didn't get them all. But what made them just a little surprised was the Color of the flare.

Black.

An Abnormal Titan is nearby.

"Move forward! Defend the Scouting party!" Erwin ordered.

Everyone climbed on their horses and started to head out to the nearby forest where the flare came from. They have only encountered regular titans for the past week, and this is the first abnormal that they have encountered. So they were having high hopes this is the Titan they have been searching for.

"Please let this be Axel, Please..." Sasha started begging quietly.

"I'm sure this will be it, Sasha, it has to be. This is the first abnormal we have encountered in the past week, so maybe we might have just found him." Christa encouraged Sasha.

"Well we will never know unless we hurry, so let's get a move on!" Eren shouted to his comrades as they all picked up the pace.

As they appeared in the forest. They saw the group of 3 veteran scouts fighting off an abnormal, and before they could get any closer, one of the Scouts got grabbed by the abnormal and was getting put closer to it's mouth. The scouts knew they weren't going to make it in time, but they still persisted, hoping to make it at the last minute. But before they could stop the Titan, all of a sudden, a gigantic hand appeared and grabbed the hand of the abnormal that was about to chomp on the soldier.

Everyone froze up when the hand of another abnormal appeared and prevented the first abnormal from devouring it's prey. They thought as the newly arrived abnormal broke the grip of the original abnormal and caught the scout before he fell to the ground, they were going to have more trouble on their side, but what shocked them is what happened with the new abnormal.

He still had a grip on the first abnormal wrist, while holding the scout in it's other hand. But the shocking thing was that the abnormal broke the wrist of the original in half with one twist. Then kicked it into a nearby tree. It then turned it's eyes onto the scout into it's hand, and brung the scout up closer to it's head. The scouts thought he was about to eat him, but the next thing they knew, this new abnormal did the one thing that filled them with hope on who they were looking for.

" **...HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP... MMMMMEEEEEEEE..."**

It spoke. The abnormal spoke. But what they were wondering what it meant by "help me."

The abnormal turned it's head to the sound of horses, and everyone there saw some very familiar details of the abnormal.

Eyes the color of the finest Wine in the capital, very familiar silver hair, and the one thing that they only seen once before, but only on their friend Axel Kodiak when his eyepatch got knocked off during training.

A scar. A jagged scar running from the top left of the titan's eye diagonally towards the titan's nose. They only know one person with a scar like that, and that someone was their friend and ally-

"AXEL!" Sasha cried out hysterically. Everyone now found happiness, they found they're long lost friend.

They have found Axel Kodiak, member of the 104th Cadet Corps, and a veteran scout that they thought they lost forever.

"AXEL! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU! IT'S ME, SASHA!" Sasha flew from her horse straight towards the Titan that resembled so much of Axel.

"Sasha, wait! He might not recognise you! He might eat you!" Connie shouted to Sasha, but she didn't seem to hear him, too focused on the Titan that resembled the man that she begun to realize she fell in love with.

The Titan then plucked Sasha out of the air, and held her close to it's eyes.

Everyone held their breathe, waiting to see what would follow.

And they did not expect this to happen.

" **...SAASSHHAAA... IIITTTT MEEEE... AAXXXEEELLLLL...** " the Titan spoke, surprising all of them.

Hange then squealed out when she found the recruit she hand picked from the cadet corps, and begun to grow attached to, before he was snatched away from them by a sacrifice to stay alive.

"AXEL! IT'S US! WE GOT YOUR MESSAGE, WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Hange was absolutely elated.

But something began to change, and everyone was on guard. And then they heard a rumbling from the Titan leaning on the tree that Titan Axel kick it into, and they looked up and froze from what they saw.

The Titan Axel sat the scout and Sasha down quickly before running to the tree that the first abnormal impacted with, and grabbed the abnormal and yanked him forward, and looked at his nape. He then chomped down on the nape and ripped it out and pulled out the spine along with it, making some of the Scouts puke out their lunch.

And then another shocking thing, it then looked back at the Scouts, but it's eyes began clouding over then going back to normal, repeating the process while it seems to be shaking.

"What's wrong with Axel?" Christa asked with a worried expression and voice.

"This doesn't look good..." Levi began while looking impassively at the Titan Axel.

The Titan Axel's eyes finally stopped changing and settled on clouded over, then it gave them a creepy grin, then started crawling to them.

"TO THE TREES!" Erwin ordered everyone, and everyone flew high up into the trees.

The Titan Axel started clawing at the trees that held some of the Scouts, his eyes still clouded over.

"What happened to Axel?! He was all nice in the beginning, then started acting like he was going to devour us!" Jean shouted out in shock and surprise from his friend-turned-Titan.

"He must have been holding back." Armin spoke up, and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean, Armin? What do you mean by 'holding back?'" Eren asked his childhood friend.

"What I mean is, he smelled the blood of humans and was holding back his titanic instincts, but it seems he lost control of them and he became the normal average Titan we're all used to." Armin had a sorrowful expression on his face.

"So that's what he meant by be careful around this Titan in his message." Connie spoke out, making them remember the message Axel wrote.

"He didn't want us to get to comfortable with his Titan when we finally found it, because he still has some titanic instincts, and he was holding them back for as long as he could. And it seems he lost the last of his control, and his instincts have finally been released." Armin explained his theory, to which everyone understood.

"That seems like the best guess we have right now, but how are we going to capture him? From what we see, he seems to be 18 meters tall, 1 meter taller than the Beast Titan!" Sasha yelled out in worry and panick, not wanting Titan Axel to end up dying on them.

"I'll handle it." Eren spoke out seriously with confidence.

"Eren, don't do anything rash! We don't want to risk you against Axel!" Mikasa said worriedly.

"Then tell me how else we can capture him, Mikasa! The best bet we got right now is me transforming, holding him off and keeping him still, while you all cut off his arms and legs!" Eren shouted out his plan.

"The brat is right, it's the best plan we've got at the moment." Levi spoke out his approval.

"Just... be careful Eren, and don't kill him!" Mikasa finally relented, and told him to be sure.

"I won't, Mikasa, I don't want to lose any more of our friends. Not now, not ever." Eren said with a mixture of confident and nervousness on his face.

"We'll save you, Axel, just HANG IN THERE!" Eren shouted as he jumped down from the tree and bit into his hand, drawing blood, and lightning appeared around Eren, and then appeared from the smoke was Eren's Titan form. Titan Eren roared before looking up a little at the Titan Axel that got blown away a few meters, and stood back up, grinning like a mad man at Titan Eren. Titan Eren got into his combat stance, while Titan Axel ran towards Eren, and aimed to grab ahold of Titan Eren's arms.

 ** _(To be continued)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Abnormal Spotted part 2

Chapter 3: Abnormal Spotted part 2

 **All Attack on Titan Characters belong to the Original Owner, OC Axel Kodiak belongs to me. Enjoy chapter 3!**

Eren in Titan Form now has Titan Axel in a headlock on the forest floor, keeping him pinned down with no room to move. Titan Eren released a roar to signal the scouts that now is their chance. They all understood what he meant by that roar, and Erwin started shouting out orders.

"AIM FOR THE ARMS AND LEGS, AVOID THE NAPE! WE NEED TO SUBDUE THIS TITAN AT ALL COSTS! PREPARE THE NETS!" Erwin shouted out orders. Levi and Mikasa were the first to act, as they hopped down from the trees, Levi shot a hook into Titan Axel's left arm, and Mikasa Titan Axel's right arm, and both shot forward and sliced both his arms until they got cut off. While they worked on his arms, Jean and Connie did the same thing with his legs, Jean with Titan Axel's left leg, and Connie with Titan Axel's right leg. Sasha and Christa were helping Hange prepare the nets, while the rest of the scouts assisted in tearing off Titan Axel's limbs.

"Erwin! The nets are finished and prepared! Are we ready for capture?!" Hange shouted out to Erwin from her place in the tree across from him.

Just as she shouted out that question, there was a roar of pain from down below, and the scouts up in the tree looked down to see the problem. What they saw was Titan Axel's arms finally cut off, and then his legs followed soon after.

"PREPARE THE NETS, IT'S TIME FOR CAPTURE!"

Erwin instructed. Everyone nodded, and flew back up into the trees. Titan Eren, once Titan Axel's limbs were all gone, hopped up and jumped back away from Titan Axel's body.

"FIRE!" Erwin shouted. And then all 3 nets that were prepared were fired, landing down and pinning Titan Axel's body together and preventing him from moving.

"We... w-we got him... WE GOT HIM! WE GOT AXEL!" Sasha shouted out in happiness and relief. Everyone was as excited and happy as Sasha was.

They finally found their long lost friend, and captured his Titan form, and now their mission is complete, now that they found their friend.

"We have successfully found and capture a long lost scout, a scout that sacrificed so much to stay with us on this planet longer, even if he won't be able t communicate with us, we will still watch over him. Now that our long lost ally is recovered, FALL BACK TO THE WALLS!" Erwin ordered everyone to fall back.

"I knew this would be the one, Sasha. I'm glad we finally found Axel!" Christa said with excitement.

"Yes, I knew we would find him... but there is still one thing i'm upset about." Sasha started off happy, then had a solemn expression.

"What's wrong, Sasha?" Connie asked his friend worriedly.

"We won't be able to save Axel until AFTER this war with the titans... and who knows how long that will take! I can't stand not being with Axel... I think I'm in love with him, I admit it!" Sasha spoke her true feelings for their friend.

"We'll get through this together, Sasha. All of us will, and then when it's all over, we'll save Axel, and have a nice life without the walls, no worries about titans, and no more war." Jean explained and encouraged.

"Yea... we will. We ALL will." Sasha smiled at her comrades.

Sasha then turned towards titan axel being brought with them to the walls.

"Don't you worry, Axel, we'll put a stop to this war. I swear on my mother's grave that we will end it all, and then sabe you from your prison in that titan body. Because... I... I love you, Axel Kodiak." Sasha smiled at titan axel.

And with that, the scouts now headed back for the walls, accomplishing their mission, finding their long lost friend, and bringing him back, even though he will have to be put in chains. Nonetheless, they wete all happy they found Axel.

And now all they have to do is end this war, and find a cure for Axel to return him to normal.


End file.
